


The Deputy's Revenge

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: She finally got John and Jacob, now her plan was to keep them busy and talking.





	The Deputy's Revenge

She took one last drag off the cigarette between her fingers and flicked it to the ground. She tilted her head and cracked her neck, trying to loosen some tension before she walked back in. Her boots weighed heavy on the gravel that shifted beneath her as she moved. The large metal door swung open with a creak. She gazed upon her prisoners and smiled.  
  
"Aw, still sleeping?" She mocked as she tapped the side of John's face.  
  
"Time to wake up, boys." She turned to Jacob and did the same to his cheek.  
  
Both their hands were bound and chained to the steel beams above them, their feet barely touching the floor.  
  
"You can't keep us down here forever, Joseph-" She grabbed John's face, silencing him.  
  
"Joseph will what? Come save you? He has no idea where you are and even at that, he's far too busy with his cult to bother with you two."   
  
"Tsk, tsk, Johnny. I thought you were the smart one." She clicked her tongue and released his jaw.  
  
Jacob laughed slightly as he readjusted in the chains.  
  
"Find something funny, big man?" She strode over to him.  
  
"Yeah, you. I've been in worse places, tortured within an inch of my life, you think I'm gonna tell you anything?" He snarled at her.  
  
"Oh, maybe I was wrong then, I should just let you go right now." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Looks like you're both fucking idiots. Tell me, what was the last question I asked you? What information have I tried to pull from you?" She paced between the two men.  
  
John glanced over to Jacob, both of them coming up empty.  
  
"That's right, I haven't asked you a goddamn thing."   
  
"Then why are we here?" John snapped as he struggled in the chains.  
  
"I wish I could tell you it was for some grand purpose like Joseph did, but really you're just here so you don't get in the way. And for my own personal entertainment."   
  
"You're fucking crazy." Jacob spat.  
  
"Maybe, but that would mean I'm in perfect company with the two of you."   
  
She continued to pace, hoping she'd gotten their minds off of the prospect of being interrogated. The fact was that she was trying to get information, information about where the cult got their weapons. But she couldn't come out and just ask, they'd never tell her. She grabbed the knife from the holster around her thigh and walked over to Jacob. She placed the blade flat against his chest and slowly dragged it down.   
  
"You know, I've always had a bit of a thing for you, Jake. Big, muscled man with hands that could crush my windpipe in seconds."   
  
Without warning she grabbed the collar of his shirt and cut through the fabric, ripping his shirt open.   
  
"Untie me and I'll show you just what my hands can do."   
  
"Tempting offer, but no. I like you tied up, you're more... complacent." She smirked. She glanced over at John to see his gaze fixed on her.  
  
"I am curious though, with hands that big... you have to be carrying some heavyweight between your legs too." She chewed on her bottom lip as she scraped the knife down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants.  
  
She slid the knife back into the holster and stared up at Jacob as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. She unzipped them and tugged until they fell around his legs. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him.  
  
"Wow... I am literally speechless, Jake." Her mouth hung open as she stared at his impressive length, only half hard.  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous." John chided finally looking away from her.  
  
"Envy is a sin, John." She smirked at him.  
  
"But it isn't fair for Jacob to be exposed in all his glory and for you to be fully clothed. Let's even things out." She turned and walked over to John.  
  
She pulled her knife out again and mimicked her actions as before, cutting his shirt and leaving his chest bared to her.   
  
"I have to say, I was wrong. Here I assumed Jacob would have far more hair on his chest than you." She placed the knife back in the holster as she stared up at John and slowly undid his pants, letting them fall to his feet as Jacob's had done.  
  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me." She looked down at John's cock, just as impressed as she was with Jacob.  
  
"Joseph has to have a small dick then. It would be completely unfair for all three of you to be this fucking blessed."   
  
"Man, in a different time I would have loved to be sandwiched between the two of you." She bit her lip at the thought, feeling her own arousal spark between her legs.  
  
"We can make that happen, my dear." John's voice was low and lustful.  
  
"Oh, yeah, let me just unchain you both and let you go. Idiot." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bitch." He growled as he pulled on his restrainst.  
  
"That kind of language will get you nowhere, in fact, it's only going to make things harder for you." She grinned slyly as she strode over to Jacob.   
  
She stood in front of Jacob as he stared down at her, suddenly she dropped to her knees and grabbed his length, stroking him back and forth, he hardened in her grasp almost immediately. She looked over at John who was staring intensely at her every move. She held eye contact with him as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Jacob's cock lightly before swirling her tongue around it.   
  
Jacob groaned at the contact, bucking his hips into her palm.   
  
"See what you get if you behave?" She spoke against his length before she slid her mouth down around it.   
  
She could see John getting hard, wishing it was his cock hitting the back of her throat. His muscles tensed as he pulled on the restraints again, testing them.  
  
She hummed around Jacob as she worked her mouth over him, feeling him tense and buck his hips, pleading for more. She pulled away from him and sat back, wiping her drool from her chin and looking up at Jacob.  
  
"Think little Johnny deserves a turn?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you." Jacob's voice was gruff and annoyed that she had stopped.  
  
"I think you're sweet on me, Jake." She smiled up at him before crawling over to John and kneeling in front of him.  
  
She teased him with her tongue at first, licking the tip of his cock lightly, pressing her lips against it gently. He stared down at her, his eyes never breaking away from hers. Then it happened, he showed his weakness.  
  
"Please..." His voice was low and filled with need.  
  
She smirked before sinking her mouth down onto his length, sucking and swirling her tongue around him. John hissed through gritted teeth as her hand stroked the base of his cock in sync with the movements of her mouth. She glanced over to see Jacob staring, slow drops of cum dripping from his cock as it twitched, begging for her touch.  
  
John thrust his hips into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and reveling in the sounds she made. She couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together to get some kind of friction as she felt her need growing.  
  
She released his cock from her mouth with a loud pop and wiped away the drool again. She backed up and stood in front of them both.   
  
"You boys have been so good I think you deserve a little treat." She unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand down, her fingers pushing between her slick folds and ghosting over her clit.  
  
They watch as she touched herself, moaning slightly through parted lips. She pulled her hand free and slid the other down in it's place mimicking the actions she had just done. After a moment she pulled her hand out and walked closer to the two men.   
She stood between them and held her fingers up, she didn't make it easy on them though, they struggled and strained to reach her, but finally they both grazed her fingers with their tongues, lapping up her wetness. John pushed her fingers into his mouth as his tongue swirled around them. Jacob licked and nipped at her fingers lightly. Just as she was starting to pant the radio cracked to life.  
  
"Deputy.... pick up..."  
  
"Hold on, boys." She sighed and pulled away from them, walking over to the radio.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"We got him, we got Joseph. We're on our way to you now."  
  
"Great." She placed the radio down and turned back to John and Jacob.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have another guest." She smirked as she looked at the two desperate men before her.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
